


red

by wagiyuubeef



Series: fe3h/reader scenarios <3 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Injury, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wagiyuubeef/pseuds/wagiyuubeef
Summary: in which Sylvain sees you in everything that is red; and ponders over why it's your favourite colour
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Series: fe3h/reader scenarios <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920505
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	red

**Author's Note:**

> original request made on my tumblr acc @truthofaname:
> 
> You write very well!!!! Could you please do something with sylvain x fem!reader where they're just being two cute dorks in love?

He sees you in everything that is red.

Everywhere he goes, Sylvain sees you in the colour he knows you love the most.

He’d known it for as long as he’s known you. Yet, to this day, he doesn’t know the reason why you love red so much, wholly unable to recall the way your eyes gazed at his fluffy red hair while you pondered the answer to his question when you were merely children.

In the fabric of his clothes; the food served in the cafeteria; the wildflowers blooming in the oddest of places–he sees the bright colour everywhere, always screaming for his attention even when it’s in the palest of shades. And always, he’ll stare–a habit of his that all of the Blue Lions have picked up on–before a lovestruck smile spreads across his blushing face.

It is quite the sight to behold since Sylvain seems to react the exact same way when he sees you in the flesh. His beloved classmates and professor have even made a game out of it: when he smiles and blushes, is he looking at the colour red or your face?

In the soil that his horse gallops upon; the string that you’ve tied around your lance for good luck; the blood that flows from the gaping wound in your arm–the colour red is everywhere, even in places he’d rather not see.

It takes all of his willpower to control himself, to listen to his professor’s commands instead of rush to your aid even though Mercedes is already with you. Sylvain finds it easier to focus on the ongoing battle when he sees you flash a quick smile his way while Ingrid carries you out of harm’s way.

In the apple you’re munching on; the blanket that drapes across your legs; the little bit of dried blood that has stained the infirmary floor; the healing scar on your neck from an older wound–the colour red follows him even when he’s with you.

Sylvain’s much calmer now than he was just a few minutes ago before Manuela came in and eased his mind by tending to your injury. She left shortly after mumbling under her breath about giving you two some privacy, leaving the both of you alone in the quiet room.

The silence between your partner and yourself is not one that is tense or strained and yet you can’t help but feel slightly uneasy. Sylvain sits by your bedside, too deep in thought to notice that you’re staring at him as you continue to eat your snack. It seems to you that he wants to ask something but if he’s not showing any sign of actually asking the question then…

The colour red is what snaps him out of his thoughts as the bright, shining skin of the half-eaten apple hovers in front of his face. Before he can comprehend what’s happening, you speak.

“Are you hungry?” Your voice is sweet as always, just the simple sentence alone is enough to send his heart racing wildly in his chest. He isn’t hungry but he takes a bit out of the apple anyways before he directs his attention toward you, catching the smile that stretches across your face as you watch him eat. “You seemed distracted by something. Is it about what happened during the mission?”

Sylvain catches the slight inflection of your voice and it causes him to have an almost physical reaction. He did not intend to worry you at all, especially not while you’re still weak and recovering from a nasty sword wound. His actions speak louder, and quicker, than his words as he reaches out to cradle your cheek in his hand, feeling his pounding heart skip a beat when you nuzzle into his touch.

“No, no,” he finally finds his voice again, “it’s not that.” He’s able to reassure you but finds it hard to explain the true reason behind his thoughtfulness. “I was just thinking of something else.” He unconsciously glances at your blanket to see it has slipped off your foot and goes to fix it without a second thought. 

“What was it?” your curious eyes widen in a way that never fails to make him smile.

“I’ll ask you about it after you sleep for a bit,” Sylvain replies, his hands moving to brush your hair away from your face, tucking it behind your ears, his fingers never satisfied with how much they touch your skin.

“Rest with me?” you ask simply, already scooting to the side so that he has some space to lie down next to you. If he were a model student of the Academy, he’d say no but thankfully for the both of you, he isn’t and is more than happy to join you in your recovery nap.

When he’s settled in by your side, you thread your fingers through his fluffy red hair, lightly scratching your nails against his scalp. Sylvain responds by letting out a soft hum before snuggling closer to your chest as his arms wrap around your body, your hands still playing with his locks.

The warmth of your body and the sensation of your light, playful touch make him sleepy faster than he’d like to admit. But before he dozes off entirely, he feels your lips press a kiss to the crown of his head and suddenly, Sylvain realises what is the answer to the question he wants to ask: why is your favourite colour red?


End file.
